Hilos del Destino
by Marielle-San
Summary: Hanji era una chica de sociedad que tras perderlo todo, llega a la casa de los Smith, una familia inglesa adinerada. Ella llega en busca de un trabajo, pero el destino le tiene preparadas tanto alegrías como desgracias al lado del dijo mayor de la familia, Erwin Smith; el cual esconde un secreto. ERUHAN/RIVAMIKA/JEASASHA/LEMON/OoC/ INSPIRADO EN "BLANCA OLMEDO" DE LUCILA GAMERO


_**Hola sho de nuevo xD inventado cada cosa :'v **_

_**En esta ocasión les traigo una pseudo adaptación?) Que mas está tirando a que el solo me inspire, en el libro xD o quien sabe que sea esto jajaja :v **_

_**El libro se llama "Blanca Olmedo" de una gran escritora muy famosa de mi país; Lucila Gamero de Medina 3 Hondureña, mujer que sobresalió cuando en la escritura y todo lo demás, solo resaltaban los hombres :/ **_

_**Aclaro antes que nada que en este fic, la pareja principal es EruHan :3 y las parejas secundarias son RivaMika 3 y JeanSaha :'D **_

_**NO QUIERO ARENA, SI ESTE NO ES TU GUSTO ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? BUSCA OTROS FICS QUE TE AGRADEN MAS, Y NOS AHORRAMOS UN DRAMA.**_

_**Los personajes en algunos momento pueden ser Ooc, abajo explico porque, no quiero arruinarles la trama xD **_

_**Disclaimer: SNK no me pertenece, es propiedad del torturador de rubios, asesino en serie (de sus personajes) y Mangaka Hajime Isayama :'D cofcof*malditoteodio/amo*cofcof xD **_

_**Sin más, con cariño a todos los fans de estas parejas… ¡A Leer! :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Año 1900. Londres, Inglaterra***_

_En una tarde nublada de octubre, en la que el viento frio soplaba fuerte y empezaba a anunciar que ya pronto comenzaría el invierno, las copas de los arboles que en tonos bronces y cafés se pintaban, se mecían de un lado a otro, dejando caer al suelo con cada ráfaga de viento, muchas hojas que coloreadas en distintas tonalidades del mismo naranja, bailaban al ritmo de esas corrientes de viento, mientras eran arrastradas de forma suave y delicada sobre las aceras y calles empedradas de la ciudad. _

_Sonando sobre los adoquines de la calle, un carruaje negro y algo lúgubre se destacaba sobre todos los otros más coloridos. Dirigiéndose en línea recta sin doblar en ninguna esquina, en dirección hacia las afueras de la ciudad. _

—_¡Señorita!... ya estamos por llegar— se logró oír al cochero del carruaje, a quien a causa del ruido que hacían las ruedas del coche y el andar algo lento pero seguro de los caballos sobre el adoquín de la calle, era un poco difícil escuchar desde dentro del vehículo. Aquel transporte que era tan común en esos días en la ciudad de Londres _

_Una joven de test clara, cabello marrón y ojos achocolatados que viajaba dentro del carruaje, al darse cuenta de la cercanía con su destino, saliendo de su concentración en la lectura del texto que sostenía entre sus manos, comenzó a preparase antes de llegar, guardando su libro en la maleta y arreglando un poco su cabello y vestido. De buena fuente había oído que su nueva patrona era muy exigente. _

_Después de ya sentirse lista, aunque también sintiéndose muy nerviosa, observó atenta por la ventana del coche, la imagen todavía algo lejana de la mansión que, si todo salía bien, seria nuevo domicilio. _

_Suspiró sintiéndose algo entristecida. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿Cómo era posible que después de ser una señorita de la alta sociedad francesa, ahora había tenido que venir aquí, a Inglaterra por un trabajo y ganar algo para vivir? _

_Ah si, ya lo recordaba. Todo era culpa de ese mal hombre que estafó a su padre y que por su causa habían perdido toda su fortuna; pero más que eso, la crisis económica en la que cayeron era muy grande y ante la incapacidad de sustentar la vida a la que estaban acostumbrados él y su hija, cayó en la desesperación, tomando la salida de los hombres que pierden la voluntad; el suicidio. _

_La chica apretó con una mano el dije de plata que coldaba de su cuello, al recordar el sonido de un disparo que vino desde la habitación de su padre y que ya para cuando ella había llegado al lugar, era demasiado tarde. El hombre que la crió con amor y que tanto admiraba, se había quitado la vida disparando el arma en su cien. _

_Ese dije era todo lo que le quedaba de aquel pasado que como así de hermoso y rebosante, fue así triste y desgarrador. Abrió la joya y con una sonrisa adolorida, la observó sintiendo un gran pesar. La imagen de su difunta madre, que la había dejado desde que era una niña pequeña yacía en una de las mitades del dije, mientras que en la otra mitad permanecía la imagen de su padre, quien hace solo unos cuantos meses había partido. A pesar de todo había decidido conservar esa valiosa joya familiar, ya que por las deudas de su padre, tuvo que vender hasta lo último que tenia. Llena de dolor y sin tener nada y casi nadie en Francia, decidió venir a la tierra Inglesa a trabajar y comenzar de nuevo. _

_**~*~*~*~*Flash Back 1*~*~*~*~**_

_**(Memorias propias de Hanji) **_

…

_***Casa de los Zoe. Un año antes (París, Francia)***_

…

—_Pase por aquí — escuché decir a mi anciana nana. La mujer que me había servido de madre desde que la verdadera me dejó. _

_Quité la mirada del libro que sostenía en mi mano y la dirigí hacia la entrada. Donde para mi enorme disgusto, un hombre que para mí era indeseable, llegó. _

—_Le agradezco mucho señora Madeline— respondió con hipocresía el recién llegado. —El señor Zoe ¿Esta? — el nombre de mi familia en la sucia boca de ese hombre, no podía crearme más repugnancia. _

—_Sí, ahora lo llamo. Por favor señor Dawk, tome asiento. — mi dulce viejita le señaló con amabilidad, uno de los sillones de la salita de estar donde yo también estaba. _

— _Hanji mi niña, ¡tú también estas aquí! — dijo mi nana con alegría, sin darse cuenta de cómo la mirada del hombre alto junto a ella, se clavaba en mi persona y delineaba con hambre lujuriosa, cada una de las facciones en mi rostro y curvas de mi cuerpo. _

— _¿Puedes acompañar al señor un momento? Solo hasta que venga tu padre. — yo asentí seria. No tenía opción ¿o sí? _

—_Entonces lo dejo en compañía de mi niña, ya regreso— le dijo ella — fue un gusto haberle saludado. _

_El hombre que yo tanto odiaba, se inclinó hacia ella tomándola de la mano —Por favor dígame Nyle, y el gusto es completamente mío al venir a esta casa y estar en compañía de damas — volteó a verme de reojo — tan hermosas … — volvió sus ojos hacia la mayor y alzándole un poco la mano, deposito un beso en ella. Sintiendo yo de inmediato un indescriptible asco ante el gesto. Luego mandaría yo a mi nana a lavarse bien las manos. _

_Al irse mi nana, él me miró y sonrió presuntuoso. — Solo han pasado dos días sin que la vea, pero no sabe cuánto le he extrañado — afirmó tomando asiento a mi lado. Yo bajé la mirada hacia el libro, ignorando el comentario _

—_¿Cuándo va a aceptar mi proposición de salir alguna vez? — insistió descarado _

_Sintiendo una enorme rabia por dentro contesté — ¿Y su esposa e hijos como están? He sabido siempre que es usted casado. — le reprendí viéndolo con desprecio. El muy sinvergüenza siempre me cortejaba a espaldas de mi padre y de su esposa, que por lo visto le importaba un comino. _

_El suspiró fingiendo resignación —Por desgracia uní mi vida a la persona equivocada. — me miró directamente a los ojos. _

_Yo le enfrenté la mirada también. Ese hombre no podía inspirarme otra cosa que no fuera desagrado y aversión; pero siendo un nuevo socio de mi padre en unos negocios de exportación, no podía hacerle un desplante directamente. Además mi padre era una persona frágil de salud, y no quería darle un gran disgusto hablándole de la situación. Porque claro, mínimo querría matar a este infeliz. _

_Cerrando mi libro —Me retiro— le dije cortante, mientras me levantaba _

—_No tan rápido— me detuvo por el brazo, obligándome a sentarme de nuevo _

_Yo le mire con enojo y con un movimiento brusco hice que me soltara. _

—_Después de la noticia que le traigo a tu padre, no creo que seas tan despreciativa conmigo, al contrario rogarás estar a mi lado aunque sea como la otra. — me advirtió con descaro. De inmediato sentí mi sangre hervir de cólera, haciendo caso omiso de a qué se refería con "la noticia" y con toda la fuerza que mi mano es capaz de brindar, le voltee el rostro de una bofetada. _

_Con mi respiración agitada y ojos bien abiertos de enojo le advertí — Nunca vuelva a tocarme, o si no tendré que decirle a mi padre para que ¡lo ponga en su lugar! _

_Sobándose la mejilla rió con gozo malintencionado. — ¡¿ese viejo decrepito?!... eso resultaría mejor para mí. Podré matarlo y alegar defensa propia, y una vez que te veas sola y desprotegida, no dudaras tanto en venir a mí. Así que adelante, yo no perderé nada, al contrario. — me retó, y acercándose a mí, me rodeó con sus brazos a la fuerza._

_Yo instintivamente voltee el rostro, sintiendo infinito asco por estar en los brazos de un hombre tan despreciable y ruin._

—_¡Suélteme! — le grité tratando de liberarme de él, mientras él procedía a oler la piel de mi cuello._

—_No tengo idea porque me gustas tanto— me dijo al oído — pero no importa. Tarde o temprano serás mía, incluso aunque no quieras. — reiteró susurrándome mientras lamia mi oreja. Las palabras no podrían describir la enorme repugnancia que sentí en ese momento. _

_Entonces voces en el pasillo contiguo a la sala estar, llegaron hasta nosotros. De inmediato él me soltó y acomodando su corbatín, se separó de mí en el sillón. Yo hice lo mismo, procediendo a arreglar mi cabello, que ya de por si era algo difícil de manejar. _

_Mientras yo le miraba con odio y él a mí con una sonrisa sínica en la boca, me preguntaba como había podido soportar aquello sin vomitar. Rápidamente tomé mi libro y acomodándome los lentes, me hice la desentendida. _

—_¡Ahí está mi socio, el señor Nyle Dawk! — saludo bonachón mi padre mientras entraba en la sala. Nyle se puso de pie al verlo y sonriendo farsante, fue a estrechar su mano_

—_¡Señor Zoe! Como siempre es un gusto saludarlo— le correspondió el saludo el muy canalla _

_Posteriormente ambos tomaron asiento. Mi padre dichosamente a mi lado y Nyle en el sillón del frente. _

_Suponiendo acertadamente que era de negocios que hablarían, me levanté con la intención de retirarme, sin mencionar que no quería estar ni un segundo más en la presencia de ese tipo depravado; pero antes de que lograra escabullirme, mi padre me detuvo. _

—_Hanji no te vayas, quédate a mi lado. Siendo mi única hija, mis negocios algún día serán tuyos y pues debes de ir aprendiendo a administrarlos. No debes solamente confiarle todo a tu marido. Como brazo derecho que de él serás, debes ser partícipe de todo lo concerniente a su hogar. _

_Sintiendo unas ganas desesperadas de salir huyendo, pero tomando el control de mi misma, volví a sentarme — Esta bien. — respondí sin quitarle la mirada de odio que desde que entró, le dedicaba al hombre frente a nosotros _

—_Creo que es mejor que ella no esté presente. Es un asunto muy delicado el que debo tratar hoy con usted. — sugirió Nyle _

_Yo lo mire con más desdén, nunca confiaría en algo que ese hombre dijera. _

_Mi padre lo miro serio —No tengo secretos para Hanji. Cualquier cosa que usted deba decirme, puede hacerlo con absoluta libertad estando ella presente. — Yo voltee hacia él, y viéndolo conmovida, coloque mi mano sobre la suya, dándole una sonrisa agradecida por el voto de confianza. _

—_Como guste. — Nyle se aclaró la garganta, poniéndose serio — Señor Zoe, lamento ser yo el que le traiga tan malas noticias, pero… — hizo una pausa — El cargamento que llevaban los barcos… No pudo hacerse nada… Lo siento mucho — Nyle no veía a los ojos a mi padre al decirle todo. La única razón que puedo pensar para eso, es que quería dar la impresión de ser justo y honesto, cuando en realidad ese hombre parecería no tener conciencia alguna. _

_De inmediato voltee hacia mi padre, no puedo describir la impresión tan grande que me llevé al ver su rostro; estaba completamente anonadado. _

—_Pero…— balbuceó mí padre — ¡Cómo es eso posible! ¡En ese cargamento estaba invertido casi todo mi capital!... — Habló alterado. Todavía no tenía idea de todo lo que esas palabras significarían después. —¡Madre de Dios! ¡Dígame Nyle! ¡¿Qué fue lo paso?! — le gritaba desesperado, mientras se levantaba del sillón y tomaba a Nyle por el cuello de su camisa. Nunca lo había visto así. Ese fue uno de los momentos más tensos de mi vida. _

_Después de eso, solo recuerdo al delincuente de Nyle Dark irse de mi casa, casi juraría que feliz por haber cumplido su obra; desfalcar a mi padre y dejarnos en la completa bancarrota. Nunca se pudo probar que el había sido el responsable todo. _

_El poco dinero que aun teníamos, sirvió para pagar los agravios a los compradores del cargamento que se perdió, ya que un contrato completamente legal se había firmado y por razones de incumplimiento al mismo, mi padre incluso tuvo que hipotecar lo único seguro que teníamos: Nuestra casa. Perdiéndola en poco tiempo al no poder pagar las cuotas del banco. Habíamos caído completamente en la miseria, sustentando yo sola a mi enfermo padre y a mi anciana nana gracias a la bondad de la condesa Ackerman, que al darme empleo como maestra para sus sobrinas, me brindo su ayuda en medio de la calamidad… _

_**~*~*~*~*Fin del Flash Back *~*~*~*~**_

—_Bien Señorita, hemos llegado— escuchó nuevamente la voz del cochero. —Señorita, ¿Está bien? — preguntó algo preocupado y con un deje de extrañeza, al notar que los ojos de la chica estaban algo irritados y al borde de las lagrimas _

_La muchacha saliendo se sopor, sacudió la cabeza — ¿Eh? ¡Sí! … sí, estoy bien. No es nada. Gracias — dijo sonriente, a lo que volteándose, mientras hacía que recogía sus cosas, aprovechaba a secarse los ojos con las mangas del vestido. _

—_¿Necesita ayuda? — preguntó amable el joven que traía el carruaje, al ver que la chica cargaba una maleta de tamaño mediano _

_La castaña negó con la cabeza —No, yo puedo sola, gracias_

—_No se preocupe, es mi trabajo ayudarla. Mientras Jean Kirshtein este cerca ninguna dama cargará nada tan pesado, sobre todo una de las doncellas de esta casa. — sonrió el chico _

_Ella le devolvió la sonrisa — Bien, si insistes— dijo destapando un enorme baúl que traía adentro del carruaje cubierto con una sabana._

_Jean se quedo asombrado, esa cosa debía pesar una tonelada —eh… bueno, los hombres deben mantener su palabra — rió nervioso llevándose una mano detrás de la cabeza _

_Sacando arrastrado el baúl del carruaje, lo bajó hasta piso sintiendo su espalda a punto de partirse en dos. — ¡Por Dios! Señorita Zoe, ¿Qué tanto trae ahí? — dijo suspirando cansado, frotándose la espalda con ambas manos. A pesar de estar haciendo algo de frio, ya estaba sudando _

_La chica rió divertida ante el comportamiento de él — Te lo advertí Jean. Es mejor que mas mozos de la casa te ayuden. Pero ya que lo preguntas, pues lo que traigo ahí, son mis adorados libros, mis mapas y un telescopio. _

_Jean se rascó la cabeza algo confundido. — ¿Todo eso? _

—_Si— asintió contenta la chica —es todo lo que necesito para mi trabajo aquí, además ¡me encanta leer! Todos los libros son míos y algunos eran mi familia. El telescopio y los mapas fueron obsequios de mi padre — dijo sintiendo un pequeño dolor en el pecho al recordar a ese hombre que tanto quiso _

_El chico la miró aun liado —Yo pensé que solamente venia como dama de compañía para la señorita Cristha. _

—_En parte sí, pero la señorita Renz necesita una tutora que le enseñe literatura, poesía, costura, historia del arte, música, etiqueta y todas esas materias que las señoritas de sociedad tienen que conocer. — respondió algo seria. Muy bien sabía que en este tiempo a las mujeres en general, ricas o pobres, solo se les educaban para ser buenas esposas, y para las jóvenes de sociedad ya llegado el tiempo, los matrimonios que habían sido arreglados desde su niñez, se llevaban a cabo y eran consumados, aun en contra de la voluntad de ellas, solamente como una forma de conservar, tanto la casta o linaje, o simplemente para hacer mas grandes las fortunas familiares. _

_Eso era una de las pocas cosas buenas que podía ver de la situación que estaba pasando. Al haberse quedado sin fortuna, nadie la obligaría a casarse, o la enamoraría solo por su dinero, si algún día llegaba a unir su vida a un hombre, sería solamente por amor. En ese sentido, el haberlo perdido todo, la hacía completamente libre de decidir su vida._

—_Ya veo. — Respondió Jean —he escuchado de las criadas de la casa, que usted ha sido contratada por la Señora viuda de Smith, porque antes solía ser una señorita de sociedad y pues nadie mejor para enseñar a la niña de esta casa — le contó tomando la maleta de mediano tamaño _

_La que esperaba ser la nueva empleada de la casa, suspiro preocupada —Espero que la señora piense así, necesito mucho el trabajo_

—_No se preocupe, seguro que se queda aquí. La señora es algo difícil de tratar, pero si usted le da la razón en todo, le caerá bien— bromeó el chico — además, tuvo que hacer un largo viaje hasta aquí, no creo que la haya mandando traer hasta París solo para decirle que no. _

—_Eso sí— dijo animada. Ya le habían advertido lo complicada que era la adinerada viuda del señor James Smith, pero sinceramente esperaba que no lo fuera tanto como todos decían, quería ser optimista. _

_Ya caminando hacia la casa Jean se detuvo, al igual que ella al verlo parar su marcha. —Por cierto… quizás no sea de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿Cómo es que una joven de alta sociedad Francesa, terminó siendo institutriz en una casa Inglesa? — preguntó confundido, hasta ahora no había reparado en ese detalle_

_Hanji lejos de molestarse le sonrió. — Es una muy larga historia que algún día te contaré. Por ahora entremos a la casa, aquí afuera esta helando. — dijo abrazándose a sí misma y frotando sus hombros. _

_El chico bajo la maleta y quitándose el abrigo lo puso en los hombros de ella, esta le agradeció sonriendo y asintiendo un poco con la cabeza. _

—_Entremos— indicó él. _

_Llegando a la entrada de la mansión de los Smith, dos enormes puertas se abrieron, dejando ver el interior de la casa. La muchacha quedo deslumbrada al solo entrar, y caminando de forma inconsciente, de manera que para ese tiempo podía considerarse impropia ya que esa no era su casa, llego del recibidor a la sala de la derecha, la que supuso que era para visitas. _

_Aquel lugar era inmenso, pintado de blanco hueso, las paredes con bordes y diseños en dorado, resplandecientes candelabros de cristal colgando del techo, grandes ventanales que daban hacia un enorme jardín que parecía estar muy bien cuidado, grandes y finas cortinas con un estampado floreado en tonos cafés y beige (algo rustico para su gusto) cubrían esas ventanas, y finalmente en el centro de ese amplio salón, estaba una enorme chimenea de la que emanaba un calor muy agradable. Al acercarse y levantar la vista más alto sobre la chimenea, vio algo que le llamó mucho la atención. _

_Había colgado sobre la pared un enorme retrato, de los que ella supuso, eran los miembros de la familia Smith._

_De pie en el retrato estaba un hombre mayor, de cabellos rubios y ojos azulados que pintaba unos cuarenta y tantos años, casi cincuenta, con una pipa de tabaco en su boca, supuso que ese debía ser el difunto señor Smith; sentada frente a él, con lo que parecían joyas muy costosas, estaba una señora mayor, seguramente de la misma edad que el Patriarca de los Smith, supuso que ella era su nueva patrona, La señora Charlotte Anderson, viuda de Smith. Bajando un poco su vista en el retrato, encontró otro rostro, el cual tenía la expresión más tierna y melancólica que jamás hubiera visto antes. De pie junto a la señora Charlotte estaba, una pequeña que a lo mucho contaba con unos nueve años, rubia y de ojos color cielo como los de los otros dos adultos, con un vestido blanco y con una diadema del mismo color en el cabello; daba una impresión de pureza tan grande, que bien se confundiría con un ángel. Supuso que ella debía ser su nueva discípula, la señorita Cristha Renz. _

_Y finalmente viendo el otro lado del retrato, se encontró con otro rostro que le pareció más llamativo que los otros tres. Al otro lado de donde estaba de pie la niña de ojos dulces, estaba también de pie y con una apariencia joven y muy vigorosa, un hombre muy alto, más alto incluso que el señor Smith. Seguro rondaba los veinticinco años. De ojos azul claro pero con una mirada muy intensa e imponente, de cabello rubio como era de esperarse y además muy bien peinado, lucia serio en el retrato, rígido y con la vista fija hacia el frente. _

_La chica se quedó un momento ida viendo a ese hombre en el retrato, preguntándose ¿Quién podría ser?. Si bien no era propio decirlo en voz alta, no podía negar era un hombre muy apuesto y muy buen mozo; sin embargo su semblante era algo triste y sus ojos un poco apagados. _

—_Él es el Señor Erwin Smith, el único hijo y heredero de los patrones— dijo alguien de repente, al ver a Hanji pasmada observando el retrato del joven de la casa_

_La chica reaccionó de inmediato con un pequeño saltito, haciéndose hacia un lado con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rosa tenue. _

_La chica al lado de Hanji siguió hablando, mientras observaba el retrato —Es muy apuesto ¿verdad?. Es uno de los solteros más perseguidos de la ciudad. Y es que además de apuesto, es medico con un grado militar de capitán. Ya entenderá que un hombre culto, joven y guapo, no es para nada menospreciado por las chicas casaderas y sus adineradas familias. — le contó a Hanji, la que aun asustada no sabía de dónde había salido esta otra muchacha que le hablaba del heredero de los Smith _

—_Por cierto, soy Sasha Braus — dijo volteándose hacia Hanji — una de las chicas del servicio. Mucho gusto— saludó extendiendo su mano. —Usted debe ser la señorita Zoe, la nueva tutora de la niña Cristha_

—_S-si, Mucho gusto. — respondió Hanji todavía sintiéndose apenada de que la hubieran descubierto viendo al joven Smith en el retrato _

—_Si necesita algo, con toda confianza puede pedirlo. — ofreció la castaña más pequeña _

_La otra muchacha de lentes, sonrió — Te lo agradezco mucho. Entonces supongo que puedo pedirte que me lleves con la señora, necesito decirle que ya estoy aquí y a su completa disposición. _

—_Si ¡por supuesto! solo déjeme tomar su…— de repente Sasha se quedo muda, cerrando los puños con fuerza y con una ceja arqueada, como si estuviera hirviendo en rabia. Diciendo finalmente entre dientes —Jean kirshtein…_

_El susodicho que venía entrando por la puerta con otros mozos de la mansión, pidió que le esperasen un momento para subir a la habitación, el pesado baúl con libros de Hanji_

—_¡Ya se conocieron la dos! — dijo el de cabellos bicolor al ver a las dos chicas juntas, y caminando hacia ellas con una sonrisa nunca se espero la cachetada en la cara que le cayó de la nada_

_Hanji se quedo estupefacta al ver aquello. _

—_¡¿Pero qué te pasa Sasha?! ¡¿Por qué demonios me pegas?! — preguntó enojado sobándose la mejilla_

_La chica inflo sus mejillas y le enseño el abrigo que le había ofrecido a Hanji — ¡¿Tu le prestaste este abrigo a la señorita?!_

_Ahora Jean lo entendía todo. —eemm si, yo se lo di por que dijo que tenía frio. — respondió asustado y apenado con Hanji._

_Sasha y Jean se habían criado en la casa de los Smith desde que eran niños, y sus padres habían trabajado toda su vida allí. No eran hermanos, pero se habían criado como tales. Sasha era muy celosa con Jean, se enojaba mucho cada vez que le veía coquetear con otras chicas, y a pesar de solo ser su amiga de toda la vida, le tenía mucha desconfianza y recelo, ella siempre lo regañaba, lo que los llevaba a estar siempre peleando. _

—_Pero y de todas formas ¿a ti qué? Es mi abrigo y yo se los presto a quien yo quiera. ¡Faltaba más! — le dijo ya enojado a manera de reto _

_Sasha se sulfuro a un mas. —¡aahs! — Expresó muy enojada, sin saber que decir —¡Eres un idiota!_

_Hanji dejo salir una pequeña risita. Era evidente que la chica estaba celosa y al pobre de Jean aun no caía en cuenta de los sentimientos que estaban detrás de ese enojo. _

_Sasha se encogió de hombros —¡Mejor me voy! ¡No voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con un cabeza de nabo como tú! — le gritó molesta y dándose la vuelta desapareció de la habitación _

_Jean se quedo de pie viéndola irse, mientras en su rostro había una expresión de confusión. ¿Por qué si de niños eran inseparables, ahora ella se comportaba así? ¿Desde cuándo todo cambio? _

_A si, ya podía recordarlo; desde que ella se convirtió en "señorita", y su cuerpo cambio a uno con más curvas. Ya no le gustaba jugar a la pelota o ir a corretear al campo. Ahora en su tiempo libre se la pasaba peinándose, ajustando más su corsé, y claro, golpeándolo en la cara cada vez que tenía alguna atención con una chica que no fuese ella. ¡Era frustrante! _

—_¡Las mujeres están locas! — dijo sin pensar que todavía había una junto a él. _

_Hanji aclaro un poco la garganta para hacerse notar. —L-lo siento señorita Zoe, yo no quise…— se disculpó negando con las manos cuando recordó que no estaba solo _

_Hanji soltó otra risa —No hay problema, y si las mujeres podemos ser difíciles de entender muchas veces. No te preocupes, ella te aprecia mucho…_

— _¡Vaya forma de demostrarlo!— contestó el chico sobándose la mejilla que conservaba las "amorosas" marcas de los dedos de Sasha _

_La castaña le puso una mano en el hombro y lo vio comprensiva. — Bueno, solo diré que tienes que ser más observador. Piensa bien las cosas y sabrás porque ella se comporta así. Todo está ante tus ojos, no debes pasar por alto los sentimientos sinceros de alguien que te quiere mucho— insinuó haciéndole un guiño al final _

_El chico trago con fuerza, ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? _

—_Ahora si no te molesta, llévame con la señora Smith. Necesito avisarle que llegué. — pidió _

_Jean asintió —Bien, entonces sígame por favor. _

_._

_._

_._

_Subiendo las escaleras hasta los pisos superiores de la casa, tomaron el lado derecho una vez estando arriba, y caminando por un largo pasillo alfombrado, llegando hasta casi lo mas al fondo de este, Jean se detuvo delante de la entrada de una de las habitaciones _

—_Bien, llegamos. Esta es la habitación de la señora. —indicó _

_Jean toco la puerta con los nudillos y al escuchar con la voz de la señora un "adelante" abrió la puerta de madera blanca, haciéndose a un lado para que Hanji pasara _

_La chica tomo una respiración profunda tratando de apaciguar sus nervios y haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento a Jean acompañado de una sonrisa suave, entro a la habitación._

—_Buenas tardes, Señorita Zoe. Pase. — indicó con su mano una elegante señora, que con un costoso vestido y su cabello rubio recogido en un elaborado moño, estaba sentada frente a una pequeña mesita junto a la ventana, donde solamente había otra silla para un invitado._

_La chica caminó hasta la otra dama y se inclino haciéndole una reverencia educada. —Buenas tardes para usted también, Señora Smith. Es un gusto para mí conocerla. Yo soy Hanji Zoe, la nueva institutriz de la señorita Renz _

_La mujer mayor le sonrió complacida asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras sostenía una taza de delicada porcelana en su mano. Hanji había llegado a la hora en que la señora de la casa tomaba su té. _

_La mujer mayor se quedó impresionada un momento por la belleza y la juventud de la chica que había delante suyo. Realmente parecía una señorita de sociedad bien educada y distinguida. Ese vestido color durazno suave, le sentaba de maravilla a su tono de piel, yendo perfecto con el color caramelo de sus ojos, que detrás de los cristales de sus anteojos se veían llenos de viveza e inteligencia. _

—_Muy bien. Siéntese — pidió sin cuidar su cortesía, indicándole a la chica la silla que había delante de ella. La castaña tomo asiento enseguida. _

— _Jeane— llamó la señora a una sirvienta que estaba parada junto a ella — sírvele una taza de té. — Pidió sin ninguna amabilidad _

_La chica con vestido negro largo y delantal blanco asintió haciéndolo de inmediato. _

—_Gracias— dijo simpática Hanji al recibir la taza de té. La joven que le servía, le sonrió de forma sincera como respuesta. _

—_Entonces Señorita Zoe… — comenzó a hablar la señora mayor, interrumpiéndose por un sorbo de té que tomó de la taza — La he escogido para ser la tutora de mi amada nieta, la señorita Renz. Heredera de mí querida hija menor Eliana Smith y del terrateniente Steven Renz. Lamentablemente ambos fallecieron hace un par de años, y siendo Steven el último hijo varón de su familia, nosotros tuvimos que hacernos cargo de la pequeña, ya que no le queda más familia que esta. _

_Hanji sintió mucho pesar al oír eso, si alguien sabía lo que era perder a sus padres y quedarse solo en el mundo, era ella. Según sus cálculos la pequeña de los Smith debía tener a lo mucho siete años cuando todo aquello paso, para una criatura no debe haber nada peor, al menos ella tuvo a su padre hasta pasada su adolescencia. _

—_Siento mucho su perdida. — dijo afligida la chica castaña _

—_Gracias. Ha sido muy duro para todos, pero sobre todo para la niña. Es muy retraída y muy insegura. — relató secamente, mientras que revolviendo su té con una pequeña cucharita, veía por la ventana. — Con el único que siempre habla y juega, es con mi hijo mayor, su tío, el médico y capitán de caballería Erwin Smith. _

_Hanji se estremeció un poco al oír aquel nombre, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y quedándose muda por un momento, recordó los hermosos y profundos ojos azules del aquel hombre en el retrato. _

_La señora volteando a ver otra vez a la chica, continuó —El único problema es que ahora, con la amenaza de la guerra que se avecina, siendo él un militar, tiene mucho trabajo en el cuartel del Ejercito Inglés, y por si fuera poco al morir mi esposo, tuvo que hacerse cargo de los negocios que su padre dejó. Esto como usted entenderá ha influido en el tiempo que le dedicaba a su sobrina, y esto a su vez la ha vuelto más solitaria._

—_Ya veo. — respondió apesarada, posando la mirada sobre el té que tenia puesto en la mesa, mientras pensaba en lo desdichada que era la vida de algunas personas, incluyendo la de ella _

—_Estoy al tanto de su historia, y creo que es algo lamentable— afirmó seria la señora — pero ya viendo las cosas desde otro punto, creo que usted es la mejor opción que pude encontrar para educar a mi nieta. ¡Qué mejor que una chica bien educada, le enseñe todo lo que debe saber! —sonrió la viuda de Smith, menospreciando un poco las penas de la joven_

—_Mi amiga de París, la condesa Adele de Ackerman, la madre del mejor amigo de mi hijo, vino a visitarme hace unos días y hablando de que necesitaba una institutriz para Cristha, salió al tema usted. Ella me dijo que conocía a su padre desde hace mucho y que tuvo una buena experiencia cuando fue usted por unos meses, la maestra de sus sobrinas. Así que sin más, la mandé a llamar para conocerla. _

—_Me complace oír que la Condesa se expresa tan bien de mí y le estoy muy agradecida por la recomendación. — respondió Hanji. Ahora entendía el por qué de aquel día en el que un mensajero bien vestido, se presento en el hotel donde estaba viviendo en ese entonces, con una nota donde decía que una señora Inglesa adinerada requería sus servicios para su nieta. _

—_¿Conoce a su hijo? — preguntó la señora mayor _

—_No. — Contesto la chica — he oído hablar de él, pero no le conozco. _

—_Según Adele, usted es excelente en todas las materias que en los colegios se imparten— le vio interrogante la viuda de Smith, mientras que un una ceja alzada, tomaba un sorbo de té sin dejar de observar a la chica _

_Hanji asintió segura — Creo que la señora Adele me sobreestima, pero no puedo negar que me siento lista para la tarea_

—_Bien. Supongo que también le dará clases de catecismo a la niña… ella asiste todos los domingos a misa en la catedral. Nadie que se llame una persona decente puede vivir sin Dios o sin ir a la iglesia— dijo prepotente y juiciosa _

—_El colegio donde estudie, era un colegio católico donde se hablaba mucho sobre Dios. Creo estar preparada para instruirla en eso también. — contestó _

—_Jeane, ve por la niña, quiero que conozca a la señorita Zoe— ordenó la señora Charlotte viendo a la mujer con algo de desdén y poco cuidado _

—_Como mande usted. — dijo Jeane haciendo una reverencia a su señora y marchándose a cumplir lo mandado _

_Hanji no había querido creer lo que de la señora Charlotte Anderson se decía, pero parecía que nadie había exagerando en nada. _

_Según lo que había escuchado de Jean (quien nada se callaba) lo que se decía entre las criadas más antiguas de la casa Smith, era que la señora Charlotte no siempre había sido una mujer adinerada. _

_Siendo una niña pobre y escasos recursos vino a Londres desde el campo, acompañada de sus padres y demás hermanos, viviendo en condiciones poco favorables hasta la edad de doce años, cuando por causa de la situación tan difícil que vivía su familia, sus padres con gran dolor decidieron darla en adopción a una familia de aristócratas alemanes, que la tomaron como hija, ya que no podían tener familia propia. Sumado a esto, por lo bella y joven era por esos días, también lo hicieron buscando poder sacarle un provecho más adelante, uniéndola en matrimonio con alguien que les conviniera. _

_Y fue así como años más tarde, después de haberla intentado educar lo suficiente, los aristócratas alemanes, la ofrecieron en matrimonio al entonces hijo mayor de la familia Smith, con la que sostenían buenas relaciones. Sin amor, pero con mucho dinero y posición que lograr, Charlotte Anderson (Nombre que le dieron sus nuevos padres) se casó con el señor James Smith. Quedando como la única dueña y señora al morir este, casi treinta años después. _

_Por esta razón se decía, que la señora Charlotte despreciaba la pobreza, ya que ella la vivió en carne propia casi toda su infancia. Apreciando demasiado el dinero de las personas tanto como su posición social, siendo para ella estas las únicas razones por las que un ser humano tenía algún valor. Déspota, presumida, hipócrita, fanática de la iglesia, convenenciera y prepotente, era como alguna gente la describía. Hanji se negaba a prejuiciarse acerca de alguien antes de conocerlo, pero la señora Charlotte le estaba demostrando que estaba equivocada al intentar pensar, que todo lo malo que de ella se decía, eran habladurías malintencionadas de la gente._

—_En cuanto al pago, se le dará todo lo necesario: techo, comida, ropa arreglada y un sueldo aparte, ¿le parece bien así? — preguntó Charlotte al ver que la muchacha estaba como ida _

_Hanji saliendo de sus pensamientos, asintió — Yo recibiré lo que usted quiera darme. _

—_Muy bien entonces, está contratada. Podrán empezar con las lecciones mañana temprano. Bienvenida sea señorita Zoe. Está en su casa, pero recuerde; la que manda aquí soy yo. — dijo autoritaria. — Luego de conocer a la pequeña, Jeane la llevara a su recamara_

—_Entiendo perfectamente señora— contestó obediente — Y de antemano le agradezco. _

_Unos momentos de silencio después, que para Hanji fueron tanto eternos como incómodos, la puerta de la habitación de la señora se abrió dejando ver primero a la doncella de la señora Charlotte, Jeane, quien de la mano traía a la pequeña de la casa; Cristha Renz. _

_La niña, que solo asomaba su carita tras la falda de la doncella, sintió su corazoncito palpitar fuerte al ver que tanto su abuela como una joven que nunca había visto, se ponían de pie y se dirigían hacia ella. No supo explicar cómo, pero un calor acogedor envolvió su pecho en el momento en el que vio a la chica castaña que estaba acompañando a la señora mayor _

—_Cristha, acércate. Quiero presentarte a tu nueva profesora— le llamó la viuda de su abuelo _

_La niña sintiéndose todavía algo insegura, caminó hacia a las dos mayores, quedándose de pie ante ellas, con sus bracitos tras la espalda pero sin quitar la vista de la joven castaña. _

_La señora Charlotte dio un par de pasos hasta quedar al lado de donde estaban maestra y alumna, una frente a la otra. Pudiendo así ver la reacción espontanea de cada una durante su presentación formal. —Cristha, ella es la Señorita Hanji Zoe, tu nueva institutriz— presentó primero su maestra a la niña. _

_Las reglas de cortesía decían que la persona con menor rango social, debía presentarse a la de uno mayor, y siendo la señora Brenda una amante de la jerarquía social, no dudaba en darle a cada quien el lugar que su dinero le otorgaba._

_Hanji le dedicó a la niña un saludo educado — Mucho gusto señorita Renz, Yo soy Han…— las palabras de la castaña se vieron interrumpidas por un par de pequeños bracitos que rodearon su cintura de repente._

_Hanji luego de salir de su asombro por aquel gesto tanto tierno como inesperado, suavizo su rostro en una sonrisa maternal, mientras que colocando una mano en la espalda de la niña y otra sobre la cabecita de esta, comenzó a acariciar con suavidad el dorado cabello de la pequeña. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le daba un abrazo tan sincero y efusivo, eso llenó de ternura su corazón. _

_La niña elevo su rostro buscando la mirada de la mujer a la que abrazaba, encontrándose con unos brillantes ojos marrones que la miraban con dulzura. La rubia sonrió sintiéndose muy contenta. Desde que su madre murió ninguna otra mujer le había visto de esa forma tan cálida. Su abuela doña Charlotte, en quien había querido refugiarse luego de esa terrible perdida, era tan fría y lejana con ella, que la niña termino tratándole como si fuese una extraña y no una persona en la que buscaría algún cariño o atención. _

—_¡Cristha! — Le gritó a forma de regaño la señora — Respeta a la señorita, es tu nueva maestra. Las señoritas de clase no deben comportarse de esa forma — afirmó molesta agarrando con fuerza a la niña del hombro y apartándola con algo de rudeza de los brazos de Hanji, sin antes dedicarle a la castaña una mirada cortante _

—_L-Lo siento abuela— dijo la niña bajando el rostro con tristeza_

—_Por ser la primera vez, lo pasaré por alto. Además que fuiste tú quien faltó a la buena conducta y no tu maestra. Bien sabes que esa clase de familiaridades no me agradan — le regaño con voz pesada y tono enérgico —Asi que ya lo sabe, mi opinión es que cada cual tiene su puesto y las normas sociales en cuanto posición deben acatarse y respetarse. — advirtió levantando la mirada hacia Hanji, viéndola con enojo _

—_Si señora, no debe preocuparse yo sé bien cuál es mi lugar. — dijo seria, sintiéndose algo ofendida por la forma en que la señora Charlotte trataba a la niña_

_La viuda suspiro tratando de calmarse. —Bien, no esperaba menos de alguien que conoce las normas por las que se rige nuestra sociedad. — diciendo esto, Brenda volvió a su silla — supongo que eso ha quedado claro. Ahora puede retirarse señorita Zoe. Buenas tardes. — la despidió algo tajante _

_Hanji hizo otra reverencia — Buenas tardes, señora Smith. Nuevamente muchas gracias por su bondad para conmigo. — dirigiéndose ahora a la niña también se despidió — Buenas tardes señorita, nos vemos mañana temprano para empezar sus lecciones. _

_Antes de que la pequeña contestara, un par de toques fuertes se escucharon de la puerta, para que luego segundos después esta se abriera nuevamente, llamando la atención de todas las presentes. _

—_¡Tío Erwin! — se escuchó a la niña gritar en ese mismo instante_

_Hanji se quedó Helada al oír la voz de la niña pronunciar aquellas palabras, y quedándose estática sin poder moverse, sintió su piel palidecer y su corazón acelerarse, cuando vio entrar por la puerta al hombre alto y rubio, que solo hace un rato había conocido por medio de aquel retrato; que aunque le había parecido muy preciso y bien hecho, definitivamente Erwin Smith, era mucho más elegante y apuesto en persona. _

—_¡Pequeña hermosa! — le escuchó decir al rubio con tono afectuoso, mientras que con un rostro sonriente se agachaba hasta una altura considerable, para poder abrazar y suspender del suelo a su querida sobrinita. La que después de que de sus padres murieron, se había convertido en algo así como su hija _

_La niña abrazó al hombre con mucho cariño, atrapándole el cuello con sus dos bracitos, a lo que este, con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa tierna también la abrazaba con afecto, disfrutando de ese efusivo momento de reencuentro con la pequeña, después de no haberla visto por varios días. _

_Depositando un delicado beso en la mejilla de su tío, todavía siendo cargada por él, se separo del abrazo viéndolo a los ojos con algo de reproche. — Tío Erwin, te he extrañado mucho, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en volver? _

_Él suspiro viéndola comprensivo. Sabía que en sin él en casa, la niña se sentía mas sola — Las cosas se han complicado un poco en el cuartel y hemos sido dejados en servicio varios días hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco_

—_Ya veo. — dijo la niña mientras que con mirada baja jugaba con una de las insignias del uniforme militar que ostentaba el rubio _

—_Perdóname, pequeña. — Habló con tono mimoso — Te prometo que por ahora, vendré todos los días a casa; pero ¿sabes? en ningún momento me he olvidado de ti, incluso te traje un regalo para que ya no estés tan sola cuando yo no este. _

_Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron y abriendo su boquita inspirando mucho aire, volvió a abrazarlo. —¡¿Me lo trajiste?! — preguntó emocionada _

_Erwin rió al ver su reacción. — ¿Por qué no lo averiguas? _

—_¡Si! — exclamó contenta. — ¡Ahora voy!_

—_Búscalo en el recibidor. Pero no te olvides de despedirte de tu abuela, ya sabes cómo es— dijo él riendo divertido mientras que bajando a la niña de sus brazos, la vio yendo hacia la matriarca y haciendo una reverencia educada a la mayor, caminó deprisa hasta la salida, sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a su nueva profesora. _

_Erwin dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba su progenitora, se inclinó ante ella dándole un beso en la frente. — Buenas Tardes madre. — le saludó _

_Ella le devolvió el beso pero en la mejilla — Buenas tardes hijo. _

_Hanji que había permanecido muda durante todo ese tiempo observando al hombre de porte distinguido y semblante gentil, sin poder apartar su vista de él o de sus movimientos, salió de su sopor al escuchar a doña Charlotte llamarla. _

—_Señorita Zoe ¿Todavía sigue aquí? — interrogó extrañada — Bueno no importa, ya puede retirarse— le despidió sin antes tener la cortesía de presentarla con el recién llegado, no la consideró realmente importante como para hacerlo. Su hijo era la persona que mas valoraba doña Charlotte. _

_Ante esto Hanji entendió perfectamente la situación e inclinándose ligeramente se retiró del lugar con la mirada baja. Sin embargo no podía evitar el sentimiento de que era observada, hasta que salió de la habitación; dando un gran suspiro de alivio al estar ya fuera. _

_Según su parecer, el hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida y que tenía la voz más profunda y varonil que jamás había escuchado, ni siquiera había notado su presencia cuando estuvo ahí casi a su lado; haciéndola sentir contenta por un lado, pero sin saber por qué, también algo desilusionada por otro. Siendo este pensamiento de haber sido ignorada por el rubio, el más erróneo que había tenido hasta ese entonces._

—_Madre, ¿quién era esa señorita? — preguntó interesado _

—_La nueva institutriz de tu sobrina— contesto indiferente la mujer que lo había traído al mundo _

—_Ya veo. — dijo el rubio volteando hacia la puerta por donde la chica se había ido, quedándose pensativo. Aquella muchacha realmente lo había dejado impresionado._

_._

_._

_._

_***Más tarde esa noche, Cocina de la casa Smith***_

— _Oye Sasha, ¿Oíste lo que dijeron que ocurrió en la ciudad anoche? — escuchó decir Hanji desde fuera de la cocina. Supuso que sería una de las chicas del servicio, la que hablaba con la castaña que hace un rato le había dado la bienvenida. _

—_¡Claro Ana! __**" El Caballero Enmascarado"**__ ¡les dio su merecido! ¡Júa! — respondió Sasha casi gritando, mientras hacia un movimiento con el puño, simulando un golpe. _

_Hanji con una bandeja de platos en sus manos, rio bajito al ver a la muchacha tan animada mientras lavaba los platos sucios, y acercándose cautelosamente hasta estar más cercana a la puerta, buscó un lugar donde las sombras pudieran cubrirla y así nadie pudiera notarla. _

—_Jajaja ¡sí! — Dijo Ana, la primera chica que Hanji escuchó — Lo único malo es que la policía sigue buscándolo. No sé cómo pueden considerarlo un delincuente, cuando lo único que él hace es quitarles un poco a los ricos y compartirlo con los menos afortunados. — afirmó con un tono contrariado y un deje de preocupación. _

_Sasha se encogió de hombros. — Si, es una pena que a las personas que son realmente malas no las busquen con tanto afán, como a las que solo tratan de hacer el bien. _

—_Pero dile eso a Doña Charlotte— dijo Ana mientras secaba los platos que Sasha lavaba. — Seguramente diría "¡Que vulgar! … ese ladrón merece estar tras las rejas, no es posible que lo robe a gente honrada y blah blah blah" — remedó burlándose de la señora de la casa, usando un cucharon cual si fuera un cetro y una cesta para pan en la cabeza como corona. Las dos chicas rieron_

—_¡Claro! — habló la castaña, limpiándose las lágrimas de risa — como es gente rica a la que se roba, la señora los pasa por justos, cuando muchos de ellos se dedican a la estafa. Ella lo sabe, es solo que jacta de codearse con gente "de cuna y elegante". Incluso, a veces creo que cuando les ha regalado dinero a los niños de orfanato, ha sido solamente un teatro de ella para hacerse la buena cristiana con el padre Mike Zakarius _

_Ana Asintió —Jaja y no la culpo, o es que ¿acaso no lo has visto? Es tan, tan… ¡Hermoso! — afirmó la chica con ojos soñadores, mientras viendo al espacio como embobada abrazaba la toalla con la secaba los platos. _

_De repente Sasha le dio un codazo devolviéndola a la tierra. — ¡¿Estas demente?! ¡Es un cura!_

—_¡Ah! — exclamó la "ilucionada Ana" con algo de dolencia. — ¡Bueno si! tienes razón — afirmó bajando la mirada y tomando otro plato para secarlo. — sin embargo… ¡puedes regañarme todo lo quieras! Pero por decir que es hermoso como un dios, ¡no me iré al infierno!_

—_Eso es lo que tú dices. — advirtió molesta la otra. — Aunque ya viéndolo bien, es cierto… no está mal que diga que es buen mozo. — admitió Sasha con algo de desinterés _

_Ana rio dándole una palmada en la espalda a Sasha. —Jaja, ¿Lo ves? No te cayó un rayo por decirlo. Dios nuestro señor sabe que solo estamos alabando una de sus obras maravillosas ¿o es que hasta eso es malo? — preguntó Ana con algo de picardía a su compañera de tareas, y mientras juntaba las manos cual si fuera un virgen de iglesia, miró a la otra de reojo haciéndole un guiño._

—_Tú no cambias. — sonrió la castaña que veía a su amiga en posición de santa, cuando en realidad era una diablilla. _

—_¿Ahora entiendes porque la señora siempre quiere complacer al padre Mike ? — Preguntó Ana insinuando la respuesta, mientras que acercándose más al oído de Sasha, susurró — … creo que su afecto hacia él, va más allá que de feligrés a sacerdote. Si me entiendes— apuntó en tono travieso, mientras le hacia otro guiño a su compañera_

—_¡Ten más respeto para la señora! — le regañó Sasha, y tirándole un poco de agua en el rostro a la otra, logró callarla. — Aunque bueno…. No te negaré que si él me propusiera ir a su confesionario para "tener una íntima platica a solas" para nada me negaría jajaja— sonrió coqueta_

—_¡Ya basta Niñas! ¡Terminen con sus deberes y vayan a dormir! — las interrumpió Mildred, la sirvienta más antigua de la casa. Ya no soportaba más sus cuchicheos. _

—_Si señora— dijeron sin ganas ambas chicas al ver la cara de molestia de la señora, que aunque tenía el cabello lleno de canas, notables arrugas en el rostro y una estatura baja, imponía mucho respeto y hasta daba miedo a veces. _

_Cuando Hanji vio que las "informativas" platicas de las doncellas habían acabado, entró a la habitación —Muchas gracias ¡estuvo delicioso! — dijo ingresando a la cocina de la casa Smith, con la bandeja en las manos y platos vacios en ella _

_Las sirvientas que ahí estaban la quedaron viendo asustadas. — ¡Señorita Zoe! ¿Qué hace aquí? Si la señora se entera de que nadie fue a recoger la bandeja, ¡se pondrá molesta con nosotros! — reportó una de ellas alarmada _

—_¿Molesta por qué? solo son unos cuantos platos . — Afirmó con todo risueño — Además no me cuesta nada traerlos, soy tan empleada de esta casa como ustedes. _

_Mildred, siendo la más mayor era la que más impartía la disciplina, y quitándole la bandeja de comida de las manos a la muchacha de lentes, habló molesta — Es que usted aun no la conoce. La señora Charlotte es muy estricta es cuanto a la posición social de las personas. Usted como la institutriz de la niña, tiene más estatus que nosotros en la opinión de la señora. _

—_¡Tonterias! — Respondió casi riendo la chica — si ensucio algo, debo limpiarlo por mí misma. _

_A pesar de haber sido rica, las cuestiones hogareñas no eran algo que no hiciera. Incluso, a criterio de sus padres, para ser una buena esposa y madre, tenía que tener un buen manejo de ellas. No era algo que hiciera obligada. Realmente no le molestaba hacer labores en lo absoluto. _

_La sirvienta mayor la tomó del brazo. —por favor señorita, yo sé lo que le digo, en esta casa se hace lo que la señora manda. Es mejor que se vaya. _

—_¿Ni siquiera puedo quedarme a platicar un rato? Fue un viaje largo desde París, ya he leído mucho y estoy algo aburrida allá arriba — le habló suplicante, casi haciéndole un puchero a la mujer mayor, a manera de convencerla para que le dejara quedarse _

—_Lo siento, pero aquí, así son las cosas. — contestó seria_

_Hanji decidió no insistir, las cosas en esa casa eran muy estrictas para su gusto. _

_._

_._

_._

_Volviendo a su habitación, sintiendo que no tenía mucho que hacer luego de instalarse, suspiró aburrida y a pesar de que el viaje había sido de días y se supone que debería estar muy cansada, no tenía nada de sueño. Quizás era la sensación de tristeza que se sentía en aquel lugar, que por mas grande y finamente que estuviera acondicionado, siempre se sentía muy vacio y solitario. Tan cayada era aquella casa, que a veces hasta daba un poco de miedo. _

_Subiendo lentamente las escaleras y pasando por unos de los corredores de la casa, más específicamente el que la llevaría a su habitación, observó con algo de extrañeza que a ambos lados del pasillo por el que iba, habían enormes retratos y pequeñas esculturas que debido a la oscuridad o la poca luz que les alumbraba, sus rostros se veían distorsionados, dando la ilusión de ser imágenes algo surrealistas y porque no decirlo, espeluznantes. Hanji se abrazó a sí misma, y sintiéndose intimidada acelero un poco el paso, aunque fuera ya una adulta, no podía evitar tener algo de temor. _

_Al momento siguiente su corazón se detuvo y el pasillo que debía recorrer hacia su habitación pareció volverse más grande, al oír de repente una estruendosa campanada, que la dejó petrificada. _

_Sin embargo solo unos momentos después suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta que era un reloj de la casa el que producía ese ruido, y que con campaneos fuertes, anunciaba que ya daban las nueve de la noche. Sintiéndose una tonta miedosa, se rio un poco de ella misma, una persona tan bien educada y amante de los libros, debía estar lo suficientemente instruida para saber que las cosas paranormales no existen. Simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento. _

_Acomodándose los lentes, siguió su marcha a su cuarto. Algunas de las casas londinenses eran muy antiguas, y como en toda casa antigua, las cosas en la noche pueden llegar percibirse algo distinto. Esa fue la explicación que ella misma se dio. _

_Pasando al lado de una de las tantas puertas que había en el corredor, sintió su piel erizarse al oír el rechinido de una de ellas abriéndose, y dándose vuelta lentamente, (y aunque no lo admitiera, esperando encontrarse con algún espectro del mas allá), exhaló desahogada al ver un par de Brillantes ojitos azulados observándola. _

—_P-perdone señorita, creo que la he asustado— dijo algo apenada la más pequeña de la casa Smith_

_Hanji le sonrió — No se disculpe, señorita Renz. Creo que aunque no debería decirlo, las historias que mi nana me contaba de niña, siguen arraigadas en mi subconsciente, haciéndome imaginar cosas— explicó _

—_Entiendo… — Dijo la niña con mirada baja _

—_¿Hay alguna cosa que quiera decirme? — pregunto curiosa la castaña_

_La rubia bajo el rostro sin decir nada. _

_Hanji camino hacia ella y poniéndose en cuclillas, buscó los ojos color mar de la niña — Puede decirme lo que quiera, no se preocupe que yo le escucho. _

_La pequeña alzó la mirada y viendo a Hanji, dijo — es solo… bueno, ¿puedo pedirle algo? — la mujer castaña nunca había visto unos ojos tan suplicantes y necesitados_

—_Por supuesto, lo que guste— asintió _

_Cristha bajó la mirada nuevamente y poniendo sus bracitos tras la espalda, mientras movía su pie haciendo círculos con el tobillo, se atrevió a hacer un pedido que conmovió en gran medida el alma de la nueva profesora. _

—_Señorita Zoe… ¿Puedo abrazarla de nuevo? _

_Hanji sintió su corazón estrujarse al ver a aquella criatura tan sedienta de afecto, pedirle un abrazo a una completa desconocida. _

—_Ya escuchó a su abuela Señorita, ella no quiere que pasemos más allá de una relación de alumna y profesora. — la niña sintió romperse lo poco de su corazón que quedaba en pie, cosa que no pudo disimular y Hanji no tardo en notarlo. —Pero… ella no está aquí ahora… — dijo sonriendo la mujer más adulta, animando a la pequeña a arrojarse en sus brazos_

_La niña subió el rostro, y teniendo sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas, le regaló a su nueva maestra una radiante sonrisa, echándose en sus brazos al instante. Hanji se quedó un momento sorprendida por la fuerza con la que la niña la abrazaba, pero después no pudo evitar corresponderle de la misma forma. Y ahí de rodillas en ese paisillo tan obscuro y sombrío, se dio cuenta de que no solo la niña necesitaba un abrazo con tanta desesperación. Ser fuerte durante tanto tiempo, definitivamente la había ido debilitando y no dudaba que llegaría el momento en que inminentemente se quebraría. Más sin embargo y sin duda alguna, ese brazo era como un remanso de paz en medio de la tormenta. Y aunque a muchos podría resultarles imposible una simpatía tan repentina, no podía evitar sentir que ya no estaba sola, que había una razón para permanecer de pie, que todavía quedaban buenas personas en el mundo y que habían cosas hermosas por las cuales valía la pena seguir viviendo. Que las cosas ya no serían solo seguir existiendo y viéndose a ella misma marchitarse lentamente, mientras esperaba el día en el que alcanzaría a sus padres y dejaría se sufrir. _

_Esa niña la hacía ver que a pesar del dolor que pudimos haber pasado o que todavía sigamos cargando, es por esas pequeñas cosas tan especiales, como el amor que le tenemos a otras personas y ellas a nosotros, es que (como decía su mejor amiga de la infancia) " El mundo es cruel, pero muy hermoso". _

—_Es mejor que regrese a su cama— le dijo Hanji unos momentos después de soltarse del abrazo_

_La niña bajó el rostro entristecida. _

—_¿No tiene sueño? — le interrogó la de lentes, a lo que la niña negó con la cabeza._

—_No es eso. — respondió la rubia _

—_¿Entonces? — volvió a preguntar _

_La niña volvió otra vez sus brazos tras la espalda. — Es que… _

_Hanji le miró comprensiva. — Puede decírmelo, que no le de vergüenza. _

—_Es que… — la niña volvió a abrazarla. —¡Tengo miedo! _

_Hanji se quedó sorprendida, no solo ella sentía ese aire tenebroso en la casa. _

— _¡Pero si no le pasará nada! … Según tengo entendido, su tío duerme del otro lado de la casa, si tiene miedo puede decirle que la acompañe; pero si le da temor ir hasta allá, puede venir a buscarme a mí. Mi habitación queda a solo tres puertas de la suya. _

_La niña bajo la mirada. —Mi tío es una persona muy ocupada, no quisiera molestarlo. Hoy me trajo un cachorro; dijo que era para que no esté sola cuando él salga, pero mi abuela dijo que no podía dormir con el porque aunque sea pequeño, es un animal. — Explicó entristecida_

—_Ya veo. — respondió Hanji con pesar — ¿Y cómo le puso? — preguntó tratando de animarla _

_La pequeña sonrió — Se llama Max _

—_¡Qué lindo nombre! Mañana me daré una vuelta por el jardín para conocer a Max. — dijo contenta la mayor. —Pero… ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quiera decirme? Es tarde y ya debería estar en su cama. — afirmó más seria la castaña _

_Cristha volvió sus ojos al suelo apenada. — Es que… bueno, mi abuela ha ordenado que en mi cuarto se apaguen las velas y que dejen a obscuras. Ella dice que una señorita de sociedad no duerme con las velas encendidas. Además la sirvienta más anciana de la casa siempre me está contando historias, y en la noche siento miedo de que algo malo me pase. — explico le pequeña con voz triste, recordando las muchas noches que había pasado en vela en su cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con la sabana y estando muerta de miedo. _

_No había querido contarle nada a su tío, porque no quería verlos discutiendo a él y su abuela. Erwin claramente había ordenado que la niña debía dormir con una vela encendida y que una doncella debía quedarse con ella hasta que se durmiera, pero su madre alegando que ya era grande para esas cosas tan infantiles, había ordenado lo opuesto. El rubio casi no estaba en casa, por lo tanto las órdenes que cumplían los empleados, eran las de la señora Charlotte. _

—_Entiendo, esta casa es algo… oscura — dijo riendo la castaña. Que tonta se había sentido por tener miedo, pero ahora se sentía más aliviada al saber que no era la única. — Pero, Entonces… ¿cuál es su petición? _

_La niña dudó un poco unos momentos, quedándose en silencio por que no sabía si ella accedería, pero tomando valor, aunque pensado todavía que su institutriz se negaría, preguntó nerviosa — eemm… quisiera pedirle… que quizás usted considerara… ¿Dormir juntas? _

_Hanji lo pensó un momento. — Yo no tengo ningún problema, pero su abuela se molestaría muchísimo si se enterara— advirtió_

_La niña asintió triste._

—_Pero si quiere, puedo acompañarla hasta que se duerma. — propuso la castaña._

_La niña levantó el rostro feliz — ¡Eso me gustaría mucho! — dijo emocionada _

—_No se diga más. — le sonrió contenta Hanji. — Pero entremos a su cuarto, antes de que alguien nos vea y le cuente a su abuela. _

_Hanji entró primero a la habitación, pero la niña le llamó — Señorita, hay algo más que quisiera pedirle… _

_La castaña se dio la vuelta y la miro curiosa. _

—_Cuando estemos a solas…¿puedo llamarla por su nombre y usted por el mío?... Digo, no me gusta que me diga "usted" — pidió sintiendo temor de una negativa _

_Hanji le sonrió contenta. — Esta bien, pero solo cuando estemos solas ¿De acuerdo?_

—_¡Como usted diga! — exclamó la niña con alegría, y de inmediato fue corriendo a darle otro abrazo a la castaña, apoyando su cabeza en el abdomen de su maestra ( por la clara diferencia de alturas). — ¡De verdad yo sé que la voy a querer mucho! — prometió la pequeña elevando su mirada hasta la de Hanji_

—_Yo también a ti. — respondió la mayor pasando su mano de forma delicada sobre la cabecita de la niña, mientras la miraba con ternura_

_Encendiendo las velas en la mesita de noche, Hanji acostó a la niña en la cama, y cubriéndola con las sabanas, se sentó a la orilla de la misma, comenzando a acariciarle a la rubia sus dorados cabellos; los cuales debido a luz, se asemejaban a delgados hilos de oro. _

_Rápidamente Cristha empezó a parpadear de forma más lenta y pasada, a lo que regalándole una agradecida sonrisa a su maestra y dando finalmente un último suspiro, se quedó profundamente dormida. _

_La pequeña se veía tranquila y relajada. Su expresión era muy distinta a la de temor e inseguridad que tenía cuando estaba en el pasillo. Con el camisón blanco, de mangas largas con encaje que vestía, más su carita tierna y durmiente, se parecía mucho a esas niñas tan inocentes y dulces de los cuentos._

_La castaña la miró una vez más y exhaló sintiéndose más relajada; mientras que sintiendo el impulso de darle más afecto a la niña, se inclinó depositando un delicado beso sobre la frente de la pequeña; proporcionándole después, una suave caricia en la mejilla con el dorso de la mano — Descansa. — le susurró, y apagando las velas, salió de la habitación momentos más tarde. _

_._

_._

_._

_Dando casi las diez de la noche ya en su habitación y metida en su cama, Hanji suspiró; removiéndose inquieta entre las sabanas, acomodando más las almohadas y finalmente desesperada cubriéndose la cara con la manta. _

_No tenía idea que cosa estaría pasando con ella, porque ya llevaba casi media hora en la cama sin poderse dormir. Se destapo el rostro viendo hacia el techo con algo de frustración. Se le ocurrió que quizás al ser su primera noche en una casa desconocida, durmiendo en una cama ajena, era por lo que no podía dormir. Había acertado en eso, es verdad, pero en realidad había una razón más… _

_Desde que lo vio en el retrato y más aún cuando lo conoció en persona, no le había sido posible quitarse a Erwin Smith de la cabeza. ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que tanto la Alteraba? ¿Era acaso su porte? ¿Su aparentemente bien formado físico? ¿Su posición? ¿Su dinero? NO. A Hanji no le importaban esa clase de cosas. ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál había sido la razón por la que oír su voz por primera vez, sus rodillas flaquearon, su corazón subiendo hasta su garganta pálpito descontrolado, su boca se secó y por un momento sintió las entrañas de su pelvis estremecerse?_

_¿Por qué si solo tras haberlo observado unos momentos, no podía dejar de repetir el sonido de su voz en sus oídos y la imagen de sus profundos ojos azules en su mente? Esos atrayentes ojos que por un efímero momento miraron a los suyos, enlazando invisiblemente sus almas por un instante, haciéndola ceder hasta el punto de casi desmayarse. Hanji sintió todos los bellos del cuerpo erizarse al mismo tiempo, con tan solo de recordar aquella escena que aunque fugaz, iba a llevar con ella toda la vida. _

_Estando ida viendo hacia el techo, y llenando casi completamente sus pulmones con aire, dejó salir un enorme suspiro, pensando en cómo le encantaría volver a ver al tío de su nueva alumna… _

"_pero… ¡¿Qué?!" se dijo así misma volviendo en sí, sentándose en la cama y sacudiendo la cabeza asustada "¡¿el tío de mi alumna?!" volvió a pensar. "¡¿Estás loca?!...¡No!" se reprendió — "¡Hanji has venido a trabajar y solo a eso! Se profesional, se profesional…"— se susurraba repitiendo la frase "se profesional" una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados, mientras apretaba las sabanas con fuerza. _

_No podía quedarle mal a la condesa que con tanto seguridad la había recomendado, mal a la niña que tanto la necesitaba, mal a la señora Charlotte que a pesar de todo tenía que admitir que era generosa con ella, y mal a si misma enamorándose del hijo de su patrona. Si, lo mejor era que se alejara de él lo más posible. Ella había llegado a esa casa a trabajar, no a buscar amoríos con hombres riquillos que nada valoraban el buen corazón de las personas y se divertían jugando con las sirvientas de sus casas. Además, siendo hijo de doña Charlotte, no dudaba que fuera igual de déspota e interesado que ella. _

—"_Tengo que dejar de pensar en tonterías" — se dijo a sí misma, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía la bata que hacia juego con su camisón de dormir. _

_Se dirigió hacia los ventanales de su recamara, los que daban al jardín, y abriéndolos un poco, observó con gran fascinación lo hermosa y llena que estaba la luna esa noche. No sabía porque si había visto muchas noches antes, pero especialmente en esta, las estrellas y luna parecía resplandecer más que en otras ocasiones en que las hubiera observado, con el cielo limpio y despejado, definitivamente esta noche ameritaba unas cuantas horas de observación y estudio con telescopio. De todas formas no podía dormir. _

_Busco en su baúl el telescopio y unos libros de astronomía que su padre años atrás le había regalado. Por un momento sintió algo de nostalgia, por aquellos tiempos en los que juntos solían mirar las estrellas. _

_Seguidamente salió al balcón, al que los ventanales de su cuarto conducían. Instaló el telescopio y comenzó a observar por él. _

_Con el libro en la mano, comenzó a buscar las constelaciones y los grupos de estrellas que más le gustaban, encontrando con gran emoción otros que antes no había visto pero que en los libros si aparecían. _

_De repente para su sorpresa, algo que nunca había visto en su vida y de que su nana muchas veces le había hablado pasó; una estrella fugaz muy brillante cruzaba el cielo en ese momento. _

_Aunque en los libros no se decía tal cosa, su nana Madeline siempre le había dicho que cuando ves una estrella fugaz pasar, puedes pedir un deseo, y si tienes suficiente fe y esperanza, se cumplirá. La verdad no estaba segura en hacerlo pero de todas formas para la suerte que había tenido últimamente, no perdía nada con intentarlo. _

_Junto sus manos y con gran ilusión vio hacia el cielo por un momento, cerrando sus ojos luego y moviendo un poco los labios como si estuviera susurrado, mientras dentro de sí misma, en la intimidad de su mente y corazón, pedía con gran anhelo su deseo. _

_Segundos después cuando abrió sus ojos otra vez; la estrella fugaz ya había desaparecido. _

_Exhaló algo triste pesando que maravillosos seria si la vida fuera así de simple, pides un deseo a una estrella y se cumple. Realmente después de conocer la avaricia y la codicia de las que son capases los hombres, había perdido casi toda la confianza que antes tenía en las personas, sin embargo se sentía bien creer en algo. _

_Hundida en sus pensamientos estaba, cuando de repente tuvo una sensación muy extraña, era lo mismo que había sentido por la tarde cuando salió de la habitación de la señora Charlotte; se sentía fijamente observada. _

_De inmediato instintivamente sitio temor, Porqué ¿Qué persona con buenas intenciones la estaría observando a esas horas de la noche, oculto entre las sombras? De inmediato como haciéndose la que no tenía idea, tratando de controlar sus ganas de correr y esconderse bajo las sabanas, comenzó a guardar su telescopio y a recoger los libros que tenía regados por el suelo. _

_Se quedó paralizada en el instante siguiente, cuando escucho un ruido en los arbustos adjuntos a las escaleras que llevaban del jardín hasta el balcón donde ella estaba. Abrazando asustada los libros que tenía en los brazos, viendo directamente los arbustos sin poder moverse por el miedo, se quedó ahí parada, esperando ver a ese acosador que la estaba perturbando. _

_Después de unos momentos en los que los arbustos se mecían con más intensidad, haciéndola sentir más tensa; gran sorpresa se llevó cuando de esos matorrales, salió nada más y nada menos, un perrito blanco. _

_Hanji suspiro aliviada, y bajando los libros fue hasta las escaleras. _

_Al bajarlas tomó al pequeño perrito en sus brazos, gimiendo este un poco asustado. —Tú debes ser Max… ¡No sabes que susto me has sacado!— rio contenta Hanji._

_El animalito como respuesta le lamio el rostro. —¡Eres una ternura! — le dijo mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos, y el perrito comenzaba a mover la cola. —Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí solo? Eres muy pequeño para rondar los jardines a esta hora y con este frio. — seguramente doña Charlotte había ordenado que el pobre cachorro debía dormir afuera. Y en efecto, la señora odiaba los animales. _

—_Bueno, de ahora en adelante dormirás conmigo en mi cuarto ¿Te parece? — preguntó la castaña como si el perrito, de nariz negra húmeda y ojos grandes pudiera entenderla. El can como si realmente comprendiera, dio un par de ladridos y lamio otra vez la mejilla de Hanji _

— _Vamos entonces. — indicó ella. _

_Después de haber llevado los libros adentro en compañía de su nuevo amigo Max, Hanji regreso al balcón para desmontar el telescopio. Cuando estaba terminando de hacerlo, nuevamente sintió lo mismo que hace un rato. Definitivamente alguien la estaba mirando. _

_Otra vez se quedo paralizada de miedo, a lo que su corazón casi se infarta cuando de la nada una fuerte ráfaga de viento le dio un fuerte azoton a los ventanales que le permitirían la entrada a su habitación. Hanji rogó a Dios que no se hubieran cerrado, por que las llaves estaban adentro. _

_La sensación de que la observaban se hizo más fuerte, y palideciendo de golpe, vio una sombra negra que salía de los arbustos y se dirigía hacia las escaleras que conducían a donde ella estaba._

_Reaccionando lo que el pavor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento le permitió, muda y sin poder articular ni un solo grito (aunque sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo) dio un par de pasos hacia atrás sin quitarle la vista al hombre que con cada escalón que subía se iba acercando mas y mas. Mostrándose finalmente frente a ella, un hombre alto y de complexión fornida que vestido todo de negro, con guantes y una boina del mismo color, portaba también un pañuelo negro que le cubría el rostro, cual si fuera un antifaz. _

_Hanji tragó con fuerza al ver que ya había subido todas las escaleras y ahora estaba con ella en el balcón. Abriendo sus ojos sin saber qué hacer, miro con horror como aquel hombre se ponía el dedo índice sobre la boca, indicándole que no hiciera ruido, y lentamente caminaba hacia ella. _

_Pudiendo reaccionar al fin, corrió despavorida hacia la puerta, tomando con desesperación el picaporte y tratando de abrirla con urgencia. Como imaginó estaba cerrado. _

_Luego hizo lo único que se ocurrió en ese momento. Pudiendo liberar al fin el grito atrapado en su garganta, llamo pidiendo ayuda. —¡AUXILIO! ¡ayúdenme por favor! — gritaba golpeando la puerta con las manos. _

_El hombre misterioso, al oír aquel bullicio, de inmediato se apresuro a tomarla por la espalda; rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y con una mano le cubrió la boca, mientras la castaña seguía tratando de gritar. "Esta mujer si es escandalosa" pensó él con un deje de burla. _

_Hanji ya llorando, pensando que ahí moriría, noto algo extraño mientras aquel hombre forcejeaba con ella para evitar que se liberara. Max movía su colita con alegría como si ya conociera a ese "acosador". Al darse cuenta de que el animal conocía a esta persona dejo de luchar por un momento y con la respiración acelerada, trato de hacer silencio para que el perpetrador hablara y esclareciera todo. Si es que no estaba imaginando cosas y Max por ser un cachorro, todavía no podía distinguir entre alguien conocido y un extraño. _

—_Shhh… Tranquila señorita, yo no quiero dañarla. — afirmó el hombre con voz ronca. — Ahora voy a soltarla. Solo le pido que no grite y yo le explicare con todo con calma. — propuso él. Ella aun con la mano del tipo apretándole la boca, como pudo asintió. _

_Finalmente el hombre vestido de negro la liberó, dando ella de inmediato una bocanada de aire. Por el susto se sentía un poco ahogada. _

_Hanji volteó hacia el hombre extrañada y muy intrigada. Si no quería hacerle nada, entonces ¿por qué este circo?_

_El hombre guardo silencio por un momento, como si estuviera pensando en lo que diría, mientras Hanji lo interrogaba con la mirada. Él aclaró su garganta y agachándose tomó a Max del suelo. De inmediato el perrito comenzó a lamerle el rostro. _

—_¿Así que ahora tú acompañas a la señorita? — le dijo el hombre sonriente al pequeño Max. _

_En ese momento, otra vez Hanji sintió palidecer y su corazón se desbocó descontrolado, mientras en su cabeza una y mil dudas estaban a punto de hacerla explotar. No, aquello debía ser una alucinación; definitivamente tenía que serlo. ¡Por Dios esto no podía ser verdad! _

_Con sus ojos tan abiertos como si fuesen platos, la castaña se llevo lentamente una mano hasta su boca, cubriéndosela completamente atónita. —No es cierto… — fue lo único que alcanzó a susurrar. Una idea loca, pero completamente acertada había caído de golpe a su consiente. Esa voz…. aunque solo la había oído una vez, le era inconfundible. _

_El hombre le sonrió mientras se quitaba la boina negra de la cabeza, junto con el antifaz que le cubría el rostro._

— _Como no hemos sido presentados formalmente, ahora me presentaré: Soy Erwin Smith, el tío de Cristha . Es un gusto conocerla — dijo el rubio a una aturdida castaña mientras le extendía una mano, que por pura inercia y sin dejar de verle a los ojos Hanji tomó. _

— _Hanji Zoe, igualmente. — balbuceó ella aún estupefacta _

_El rubio tomando la mano de Hanji, la elevó un poco mientras él se inclinaba, y besándola con delicadeza, subió la mirada encontrándose nuevamente con la de ella. —Como dije antes, un placer Señorita Zoe. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy :3 espero haya sido del agrado de algunos y si alguno por aquí se ha leído el libro, sabrá que cosas tomé del libro y cuales me invente xD **_

_**En este capítulo a veces siento que Hanji cae en el Ooc, que es demasiado seria, pero recordemos: **_

_***estamos en los 1900 ¿Quién de clase media a la alta no era educado en esa época? :v **_

_***Hanji es una joven de sociedad, y al menos en "sociedad" debe comportarse educada, y más delante de su patrona y futura suegra xD ya que usemos el sentido común… si se miraba muy loca, alguien en sus cabales y tan rígido como esta señora no iba a darle el trabajo, y hay que trabajar pa' comer xD (además claramente la doña dice en el libro que si es loca no la aceptara) **_

_**Como ven me invente mucho personajes, ya que algunos no eran muy importantes o lo eran pero ya están muertos xD u.u (El padre de Erwin, los padres de Kristha, el padre de Hanji) asi que no quise crenear de mas buscando personajes de la serie que entraran en estos del fic. **_

_**Por supuesto los personajes, importantes, serán de SNK, ya tengo papeles para Nyle (ya vieron que fue el que estafo al señor Zoe u.u en el libro de llama "Verdolaga" raro el nombre ._.) , para Mike (huehuehue ;) ), para Levy, Mikasa y hasta Moblit andará por aquí xD **_

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_***capítulos del libro a los que hago alusión: I y II (pueden buscar el libro y leerlos, asi sabrán mas cosas de la historia :3)**_

_**personajes: **_

_***Hanji Zoe: es Blanca Olmedo (que en libro es una joven frágil, muy seria y triste, pero siendo Hanji obviamente no será asi xD salvo en situaciones que amerite que sea más seria. Por eso la advertencia de Ooc)**_

_***Erwin Smith: es Gustavo Moreno (En el libro es médico del ejercito, pero agregué su grado militar porque me gusta verlo de militar x'D además es Capitán como en la serie :p ) **_

_***Charlotte Anderson: es Doña Micaela viuda de Moreno (Es una señora, fanática de la iglesia y moralista, muy mala y siempre se anda echando aires de gran cosa y no lo es xD aunque aquí la hice mas pasadera (osea menos mala, creo XD) , no puedo agarrármela con un personaje, simplemente no puedo u.u (y más si el personaje no es mi invención) **_

_***Kristha Renz: es Adela Murillo (En el libro no es sobrina del protagonista osea Erwin en esta historia, si no que es su prima, pero yo quiero una relación más intima entre ellos y ponerla de su sobrina/hija me gusto :3 ya que la niña en la novela es muy apegada a la protagonista (Hanji, se quieren como hermanas). Además en el libro Adela (Cristha) tiene como 15 años, aquí la puse de 9 para hacerla más tierna y darme más libertad de usar su personaje… estoy pensando seriamente en incluir otra de mis parejas favoritas, ReinerxCristha, veremos si resulta :p claro que Reiner sería un niño también xD no la pondré con ese hombre enorme siendo una niña ._. Eso si seria pedofilia ._.) **_

_***Nyle Darw: es Elodio Verdolaga (él es uno de los malditos hdp del libro :v este tipo es de lo peor, la autora hace que lo odies con toda tu alma)**_

_***Jean Kirschtein: es Juan, uno de los mozos de la casa. Es incondicional de Adela (Cristha) y de Blanca (Hanji). Imagínenlo de unos 17 años :p **_

_***Sasha Braus: es Mercedes, una de las doncellas de la casa, también fiel a Cristha y Hanji. También de unos 17 años. **_

_**Ellos en la historia del libro son secundarios, pero yo quiero darles más protagonismo, así como a su historia de amor que viene desde la infancia :3 **_

_**En el libro ellos no tienen relación alguna, asi que esto yo me lo invente xD sin mencionar que en el libro son más viejos xD **_

_***por ahora solo estos personajes importantes entran en la trama del libro. **_

_**Espero sus comentarios (Reviews) Favs o Follows ¡son bienvenidos! :D**_

_**Me iré a acostar me duele la espalda de tanto estar en la compu jajajaja xD **_

_**Se me cuidan, Bye! Bye! :D **_


End file.
